


Do You Remember?

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, spoilers for chapter fifty, ugh this is so terrible I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist at the end of chapter fifty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

This is it. She’s sure of it this time. Eren’s by her side, though. That changes everything for her. The last two times she gave up, she was alone. She can finally tell him how thankful she is for everything he’s done for her.

She looks over at him. He’s already looking at her, fists clenched tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white. His eyes move away, glancing behind them.

“Listen, Eren. I want to tell you something.”

He focuses on her again.

“Thank you for being with me. Thank you for teaching me the way to live.”

It’s only for a moment, but she remembers how warm the scarf felt around her neck the first time he placed it there.

“Thanks for coiling me with this scarf.” She’s tearing up because _this is it_ but she’s smiling because she finally got to say it.

He’s staring in shock as he takes in her words.

_She’s saying goodbye._

 She’s leaning forward.

_What’s a better way than to die kissing the one you love most?_

But he’s not there anymore. He’s standing, glancing over his shoulder at her. “I’ll do this again. As many times as it takes. From now on, we’ll keep on being together!”

* * *

 

“Eren.”

His eyes slip open. He doesn’t remember what happened, but Mikasa’s sitting by him with a wide smile. She’s not tearing up this time, and he feels the oddest sense of relief.

“You cut me off last time,” she says, leaning forward and kissing him. They both put in everything they have—years of protecting each other and trying to survive for each other.

Eren’s never actually kissed anyone before, but something feels wrong.

Mikasa’s pulled away and looking him in the eye. “Eren, I want you to promise me something.”

He’s confused, but he nods.

“Promise me,” she takes a deep breath to steady herself, “promise me that we’ll meet again, okay?”

“But Mikasa, what do you mean? We’re both—”

“When you wake up, you’ll see. I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry.” She grabs onto his hand. “I love you so much. Please, win for me.” Tears slide down her face and Eren reaches with his free hand to wipe them away.

“I love you too, but—”

“I have to go now. Keep the promise, okay?”

“Mikasa, wait, where are you—?”

She’s gone. There’s nothing left in the chair she was sitting in but empty space. “Mikasa?” he questions.

But there’s no answer.

He hears yelling in the distance, causing him to stop his frantic search for the girl with his scarf.

“Wake up, Eren!”

His eyes snap open.

“M-Mikasa?”

“You overslept. If you don’t hurry—what are you doing?”

He’s wrapped his arms around her waist, “Mikasa. Do you remember?”

“Remember what?”

Eren’s sure it wasn’t a dream. He’s not creative enough to come up with something like that, even in his sleep. He’s sure of it. “The titans. The walls. You—you died, or at least I think you did, and—”

“Eren.”

“What?”

“Please go get ready for school. I don’t want detention again.”

He lets go of her and sighs. “Yeah, yeah.” But he’s going to get her to remember.

He has to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible omg I’m so sorry. But I didn’t spend much time on it, so that’s probably why. But I wanted to write something for chapter fifty, so this happened. And it’s. Ugh. I’m sorry. I switched around how I wanted it to end so many times. First they were both going to die, but then I decided that’s too mean after the latest chapter, so I decided to let them live. Then I was going to have Eren dreaming after Mikasa died and wake up she’s not there and he’s freaking out. But then I decided to be nice and make Mikasa die in snk verse but then reincarnation au.
> 
> Also, I’m so sorry about taking an unannounced hiatus for over a month. School started up and things have been so busy lately. Writing is hard to do during the school year because I can’t stay up for three days straight living on coffee and pepsi so I can write at three am. It really ruins the flow of my writing when I can’t do that. So I’m sorry that updates will be much, much slower.


End file.
